


10 Ficlets

by kxxryscopter966



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, Out of Character, and fail!humor, but you'll also find a mild hurt/comfy inside, consists of ficlets, like who cares?, screw the timeline, this fanfic is silly but don't ask me why T___T
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxxryscopter966/pseuds/kxxryscopter966
Summary: Hanya sepuluh ficlet dengan sepuluh prompt berbeda tentang Dani dan Marc. 
Tiba-tiba Marc menghentikan aktivitasnya. Pria yang lebih muda mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap pria yang lebih tua dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya. Dani sedikit bingung karenanya. “Ada sesuatu yang menggangguku.”
“Katakan padaku kalau begitu.”
Sekilas, Marc terlihat ragu. “Apa kau selalu melakukan ini... pada pacar-pacarmu yang sebelumnya?”
Ya Tuhan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shlryn4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/gifts).



> Seluruh karakter yang ada dalam fanfik ini memang nyata, tapi tidak dengan cerita ini. Fanfic ini murni imajinasi dari otak saya. I gain no profit for posting this fanfic.

**Tumbuh**

Saat itu awal tahun 2002, ketika ia pertama kali melihatnya. Setelah balapan, ketika Dani berdiri di puncak tertinggi podium, lelaki kecil itu meneriakkan namanya dengan sangat keras, sesekali diikuti dengan _Él Mejor_ , dan pujian-pujian lainnya. Dia mengenakan topi merah yang terlihat kebesaran untuk kepalanya yang kecil – mungkin itu milik ayahnya. Setelah itu, Dani tak melihatnya di manapun. Hingga Alberto memberikan segelas _milkshake_ untuknya, yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

“Kau tahu aku tidak–”

“Minum minuman manis. Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku tidak membelinya asal kau tahu. Tadi, ada lelaki kecil dengan ayahnya, ia membawakan ini dan memaksaku untuk memberikannya padamu.”

“... siapa?”

“Aku tidak ingat, entah itu Max atau... Marcus? Entahlah. Yang pasti dia mengenakan kaus berwarna cokelat dan topi merah Ferrari, jika kau memang ingin tahu.”

_Anak itu._

“Dari pada membuangnya, lebih baik aku saja yang meminumnya.”

“Tidak perlu, aku yang akan meminumnya.”

Alberto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tetapi Dani tidak terlihat peduli. Ia hanya melambaikan tangan pada pelatihnya itu.

Sejak saat itu, ia tak pernah melihatnya. Tidak hingga 6 tahun kemudian, di Zaragoza. Anak kecil itu telah tumbuh. Ia mengenakan _jumper_ hitam Repsol dipadukan dengan _jeans,_ tetapi model rambutnya tetap sama – pendek dan berponi. Itu pertama kalinya Dani benar-benar bertemu dengannya. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya pada lelaki yang lebih tua. Namanya Marc, Marc Márquez – Dani dengan mudah mengingat namanya. Marc dengan malu-malu mengakui bahwa ia adalah penggemar beratnya. Dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya, ia bercerita banyak hal, termasuk tentang ‘ _milkshake_ ’ yang ia berikan 6 tahun yang lalu.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda tentang Marc. Setiap kali Dani melihat ke dalam matanya, ia seperti bisa melihat masa depannya. Ia akan menjadi pebalap yang hebat di masa depan. Ia juga bisa melihat bahwa ia akan menjadi orang yang hebat pula.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

Lamunannya terhenti ketika lengan lebar seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Ketika orang tersebut meletakkan dagunya di pundak Dani, Dani sadar ia telah terlalu lama berlayar dengan masa lalunya.

“Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin _milkshake_.”

“Oh?” Dia mencium ringan pipi lelaki yang lebih tua. “Maksudmu, _milkshake_ yang sama seperti yang aku buat untukmu 14 tahun yang lalu?”

“ _Yes please_.”

Musim semi 2016. Waktu sudah berlalu begitu cepat, yang ia sadari ia telah berada di sampingnya begitu lama. Menjadi rekan setimnya, dan yang lebih penting... menjadi kekasihnya. Marc telah hidup dalam impian-impian di masa kecilnya, di mana bersama Dani adalah salah satu impian yang telah ia wujudkan.

* * *

 

**Motegi ‘11**

Dani hampir melompat kaget ketika ia melihat Marc berada di depan _motorhome_ -nya. Masih mengenakan _riding suits_ yang basah kuyup akibat sampanye. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Dani. “Hey...” _Kau tidak datang ke motorhome yang salah, kan?_

“Hey!” Dia menyerukan silabel yang sama dengan intonasi yang berbeda. Tiba-tiba ia menyodorkan trofi yang sejak tadi ada di tangannya ke arah Dani.

“Untuk apa ini?”

Dani bersumpah, ia sempat melihat kelip di mata lelaki yang lebih muda. “A-aku... mendedikasikan kemenangan ini untukmu. Aku akan senang jika kau menyimpan trofi ini.”

_Untukku?_

Dani pada akhirnya menerima trofi tersebut. “Terima kasih.”

Marc bersorak riang. Murni ekspresi kekanakan – mengingat ia juga terhitung masih kecil. “Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih. Semoga beruntung untuk balapanmu nanti, Dani. Gasss!”

“Ey, Marc.”

“Ya?”

“Selamat atas kemenanganmu.”

“Ah, terimakasih!”

Sementara lelaki Cervera itu pergi, Dani menatap trofi yang telah ia berikan di tangannya. Tanpa sengaja ia tersenyum kecil. _Anak kecil ini_.

* * *

 

**Tiket Pesawat**

Siang itu sangatlah dingin. Butiran salju ringan turun perlahan dari langit kelabu. Di saat yang sama, pria itu berulang kali melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Masih tersisa 22 menit lagi hingga pesawatnya lepas landas.

“Hey. ”

Dani menoleh dan melihat seorang pria mengenakan jaket tebal berwarna biru tua, rambutnya tertutup sempurna oleh _beanie_ hitam, begitupula dengan tangannya yang ditutupi oleh sarung tangan hangat. Dani tak cukup bodoh untuk mengenalinya tentu saja, pria Sabadell itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, “Apa yang-”

“Berani-beraninya datang ke Andorra tanpa memberi tahuku?”

“Huh?”

“Eric tanpa sengaja bercerita padaku bahwa kau pergi ke Andorra dan sekarang sedang berada di bandara untuk kembali ke Jenewa. Dan aku kecewa, selama kau di sini kau tidak mengontakku sama sekali... err... maksudku... aku bahkan belum menunjukkan rumah yang baru saja kubeli di sini.”

Dani terbatuk. “Oh, oke aku minta maaf untuk itu.” Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. “Jadi, sekarang rencanamu adalah hanya menemuiku di sini, mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan berkata, ‘semoga penerbanganmu menyenangkan’, begitu?”

Marc memajukan bibirnya lantas menggelengkan kepalanya, “Tidak, jika kau membiarkanku melihat tiket pesawatmu.”

“Untuk apa?”

“Sssh... biarkan saja aku melihat tiket pesawatmu.”

Pria yang lebih tua mendengus. Ia mengambil tiket pesawat miliknya dari kantung dalam jaketnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia punya firasat buruk tentang ini. Firasat buruk itu terbukti benar adanya ketika ia melihat apa yang Marc lakukan dengan tiket pesawatnya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tiketku? Demi Tuhan... Marc Márquez?” Intonasinya meninggi.

Meski begitu, Marc tidak terlihat terintimidasi. “Aku merobeknya.” kata pria yang lebih muda dengan polos. “Sebenarnya itu bagian dari rencanaku untuk membuatmu menginap di rumahku. Oh, Dani ayolah... aku sangat kesepian karena Álex sedang berada di Cervera sekarang. Jadi kumohon?” Ia merajuk diikuti dengan _puppy eyes_. Bajingan kecil ini benar-benar tahu titik lemah seorang Dani Pedrosa.

“ _Fuck you_.” Dani mengumpat, membuat air muka Marc makin cerah.

“Jadi, apa itu artinya ‘ya’?”

“Hanya jika kau berjanji untuk membelikanku tiket pesawat menuju Jenewa besok.”

Pria itu terkekeh dan menutupnya dengan senyuman. Senyuman itu yang membuat Dani jatuh  lagi dan lagi paanya. “Aku janji. Sekarang mari kita kembali ke rumah.”

Dani merasa sensasi hangat menjalar di pipinya. Makin hangat ketika tangan pria  yang berbalut sarung tangan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Dani pikir mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia merasa hangat di musim dingin tanpa kehadiran perapian atau mesin pemanas.

* * *

 

**Cokelat**

Marc suka cokelat. Sangat, bahkan hingga _personal trainer_ -nya menyeretnya ke hipnoterapis hanya untuk mengubah pola pikirnya tentang cokelat. Tetapi, Marc tetaplah Marc tentu saja. Pergi ke hipnoterapis hanya berpengaruh dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam, selepas itu ia kalap dan memborong seluruh stok cokelat kesukaannya di toko terdekat dari rumahnya.

Kisah berbeda, semalam ia dan Dani berdebat tentang hal kecil – yang sebenarnya tidak penting, dan sebagai hasilnya Dani terusir – dari rumahnya sendiri! Benar-benar hal gila, Dani tahu itu. Pria kepala tiga itu merasa ia telah kehilangan seluruh harga dirinya.

Ia menghabiskan sepanjang waktu dengan berpikir pasca tindakan tidak beradab itu terjadi. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelepon calon-adik-iparnya. Setelah menginterogasi Álex tentang hal-hal apa yang bisa meluluhkan hati Marc – bonus ejekan dari Márquez muda, di sinilah ia berdiri saat ini. Di depan pintu rumahnya – sendiri.

Ia menekan bel, dan setelah beberapa sekon terbuang dengan harap-harap cemas, Marc akhirnya membuka pintu untuknya. Masih terlihat kesal meskipun levelnya telah sedikit berkurang.

“Marc?”

“Dani! Aku tak bisa percaya semalam kau melarikan diri begitu saja.”

_Kau mengusirku, brengsek._

Oh, Dani... tenanglah.

“Aku minta maaf tentang-”

“Ya Tuhan apa itu di tanganmu?” potong Marc lalu dengan serta-merta merebut kantung plastik dari genggaman Dani. “Kesukanku!” Ia spontan berteriak kala melihat merk cokelat kesukaannya. Matanya berkelip bahagia. “Jadi, kau pergi semalam untuk memberiku kejutan ini?”

Dani menggosok-gosok belakang lehernya, ragu. “ _Well_ -” Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

“ _Díos_ , aku sangat terkesan!” Pria yang lebih muda itu lantas memeluknya. “Terimakasih.”

Pria asal Sabadell tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali tersenyum – dan membalas pelukannya tentu saja. “Jadi, kau memaafkanku, kan?”

“Tentu.”

Dani tersenyum, lalu mendadak meringis ketika sadar ia bisa jadi akan menghadapi murka Jose Luis jika Marc kembali ke Cervera dengan berat badan bertambah 4 kilogram.

* * *

 

**Perayu Ulung**

“Apa rasanya sudah pas? Atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang kurang misalnya bumbunya atau-”

“Tidak. Ini sempurna.” jawab Marc dengan mulut penuh dengan daging. Tak lupa dengan _hand gesture_. “Kau selalu berkata memasak bukan keunggulanmu, dasar pembohong. Aku bahkan bisa makan makanan buatanmu selama sisa hidupku.”

Dani mendesis, “Jangan. Atau Jose akan membuatmu menjalani rutinitas diet – yang katamu menyebalkan – lagi.”

“Persetan dengan itu. Saat ini aku berada denganmu, koki terbaik kedua setelah ibuku dan kau mengharapkanku untuk mengatur pola makanku? _No_. _Fucking_. _Way_. _Darling_.” Ia memasukkan potongan tenderloin ke dalam mulutnya – lagi.

Pria yang lebih pendek terkekeh. “Terserah kau saja.” Hanya dengan melihat Marc makan, ia bahkan telah merasa kenyang. Padahal, makanannya belum sempat ia sentuh sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba Marc menghentikan aktivitasnya. Pria yang lebih muda mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap pria yang lebih tua dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya. Dani sedikit bingung karenanya. “Ada sesuatu yang menggangguku.”

“Katakan padaku kalau begitu.”

Sekilas, Marc terlihat ragu. “Apa kau selalu melakukan ini... pada pacar-pacarmu yang sebelumnya?”

Ya Tuhan.

Dani tertawa terbahak-bahak karenanya.

“Dani, kau tahu aku serius.”

Dani menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan, mencoba menahan diri untuk tak kembali tertawa. Setelah dirasa cukup stabil, ia lantas angkat bicara, “Tentang pertanyaanmu... oh, tentu saja. Aku selalu memperlakukan mantan pacarku dengan baik tentu saja.” godanya. “María, Hannah, Yvette, Ale, semuanya kuperlakukan dengan baik.”

“Aku tidak mengerti apa pentingnya bagimu untuk menyebutkan semua nama mantan pacarmu di depanku seolah-olah aku tak punya mantan pacar juga.” Marc mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk mengatakannya dengan intonasi normal, meskipun akhirnya malah terdengar sangat getir.

“Kau akan tahu pentingnya andai kau bisa melihat ekspresimu ketika kau mencibir tadi.” Dani tersenyum lantas mengelus punggung tangan Marc dengan lembut. “Lagipula, apa perlunya cemburu? Toh kau juga tahu bahwa fokusku setelah GP adalah kau – bukan mereka.”

Marc tergelak, “Dasar perayu ulung.” kemudian menarik hidung Dani hingga pria itu mengaduh kesakitan.

* * *

 

**Sebelum... atau Sesudah?**

Keringat mengalir perlahan di pelipis mereka. Terasa basah, hangat, lengket di sekujur tubuh keduanya yang kini tengah bergerak seirama. Masih berusaha mencari suatu titik yang bisa membuat keduanya terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Ketika pencarian itu menemukan hasil, pria yang lebih pendek mengumpat – namun terdengar samar akibat lenguhannya, ia telah mencapai puncaknya. Sementara itu, cengkraman pria di bawahnya makin mengerat, tubuhnya mengejang. Aroma orgasme lantas menguar di setiap sisi ruangan kecil itu.

Marc sadar ia harus memastikan tidak ada noda yang tertinggal secepat mungkin atau Jose akan memperhatikannya tanpa sengaja – karena pria itu benar-benar punya mata elang – dan menceramahinya tentang larangan bercinta ketika sedang bekerja. Tetapi, ia terlalu malas melakukannya. Energinya terkuras, dia lelah saat ini. Ditambah lagi, Dani berada dekat dengannya.

“Aku tidak yakin bercinta sebelum balapan seperti ini adalah keuntungan atau kerugian bagi kita.”

“Bisa jadi keduanya.” ujar Marc. Dia menggenggam telapak tangan pria di sebelahnya dengan erat. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya, memposisikan diri untuk menghadap Dani. “Keuntungan, karena bercinta denganmu membuat _mood_ -ku lebih baik saat balapan, jadi aku bisa tersenyum lebar, dua kali lebih lebar dari biasanya, tanpa perlu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Santi dan kawan-kawan. Kerugian, karena aku kehilangan energiku, ditambah lagi, aku tidak cukup puas karena... kau tahu...”

“Aku merasakan hal yang sama.” tambah Dani. “Mari mengubah jadwal kita kalau begitu...”

“Setelah balapan-”

“-Podium!” potongnya. “Maksudku... ini akan memotivasi kita, bukan begitu? Jadi, kita tak hanya mengejar trofi, poin, atau gelar, tetapi juga hal ini.”

“Ide bagus.”

“ _Deal_?”

“ _Deal_.”

* * *

 

**Tahi Lalat**

Marc memiliki banyak tahi lalat yang kadang membuatnya merasa terganggu. Ia seringkali berkelakar, mungkin di masa lalu ia adalah kulit hitam, dan pada tahap ini Dani merasa sebuah keharusan untuk menjelaskan padanya proses ilmiah tentang bagaimana tahi lalat terbentuk dan bagaimana tidak ada sangkut paut antara tahi lalat dengan kehidupan di masa lalu.

Berbeda dengan sang pemilik, Dani sangat suka tahi lalat kekasihnya. Semuanya. Tahi lalat di dekat matanya, di dekat dagunya, di pipinya, di lehernya, di pinggangnya – ia bisa menyebutkan semuanya jika memang harus.

Tetapi yang menjadi kesukaannya adalah tahi lalat di dagu dan di dekat matanya. Sederhana, karena Marc terlihat makin manis karenanya. Dua tahi lalat itu – bagi Dani – adalah titik atraktif Marc. Dia selalu mengecup keduanya tiap kali pria Cervera itu tertidur, tanpa Marc sadari tentu saja.

“Selamat malam, Marc.”

Tapi sekarang, Marc menyadarinya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia berada dalam keadaan mengantuk berat. Dani sedikit terkejut ketika Marc tersenyum lebar dengan kedua mata terpejam. “Malam, Dani. Aku mencintaimu.”

_Aww_. “Aku juga mencintaimu.”

* * *

 

**Telanjang**

Sepanjang hidupnya, Marc mungkin telah menelanjangi atau telah ditelanjangi oleh beberapa orang untuk bercinta. Ia mengakuinya. Biar bagaimanapun, itu adalah masa lalunya.

Sekarang, ia memiliki Dani di sisinya. Sangat dekat hingga ia tak pernah menginginkan untuk bercinta dengan orang lain. Ia merasa Dani cukup baginya. Karena dengan Dani, semuanya berbeda.

Bukan hanya tentang seks, itu yang pasti. Ia sangat percaya Dani hingga ia merasa adalah suatu keharusan baginya untuk bercerita tentang ketakutannya, masa depannya, harapannya, impiannya. Semuanya, meski Dani tak pernah menuntutnya sama sekali untuk itu. Kadang ia mengambil hipotesa bahwa mungkin itulah alasan mengapa Dani mengerti sangat mengerti tentangnya, terkadang bahkan tanpa ia perlu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Terkadang ia bertanya-tanya apakah Dani benar-benar bisa melihat jiwanya. Karena kenyataannya, tiap kali mata kelam itu menatap lurus pada matanya, ia merasa terekspos.

Jiwanya telanjang. Hanya di depan Dani.

* * *

 

**Penyanyi Yang Buruk**

Instagram: 2 pesan baru dari @26_danipedrosa

@26_danipedrosa: mengirimkan anda sebuah video.

@26_danipedrosa: ini memalukan. Lebih baik kau tetap membalap saja, Nak :D

Marc memutar video yang rekan setimnya kirim. Ternyata, itu adalah sebuah video ia bernyanyi – atau lebih tepatnya menjadi _backing vocal_ – ‘One Heart’ dengan seorang musisi Indonesia di Jakarta kemarin. Memang memalukan – mengingat suaranya terdengar seperti meongan seekor kucing yang ekornya terjepit pintu – tetapi siapa pula yang peduli?

@marcmarquez93: shut up :P

@marcmarquez93: lagipula kenapa kau harus peduli?

@26_danipedorsa: tentu aku harus peduli. Suaramu punya potensi menjadi polutan suara. Dan lagi-

@26_danipedrosa: jika kau sukses di bidang lain, kita tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu, bukan begitu?

Dalam hitungan sepersekon usai membaca pesan itu, pipi Marc memanas.

Tapi sepertinya mustahil Dani memegang ponsel – karena ia dengar dari Basilia sejak dua hari yang lalu Dani harus opname di rumah sakit untuk operasi tulang selangkanya yang patah. Jadi–

@marcmarquez93: berhenti membodohiku, Eric! Aku tahu kau yang bersembunyi di balik akun Dani D:

@26_danipedrosa: :PPPPPP

@26_danipedrosa: tapi aku berani bertaruh kau pasti termakan oleh rayuanku tadi rotfl :D

* * *

 

**Bekas Luka**

Jika diibaratkan, tubuh Dani layaknya sebuah kanvas, di mana bekas luka yang ia miliki adalah catnya, dan cedera adalah salah satu cara aneh untuk mewarnai kanvas tersebut.

Butuh waktu lima detik, atau mungkin saja lebih ketika Marc melihat pria di hadapannya. Lebih tepatnya bekas luka baru yang tertinggal di kedua selangkanya. Bekas luka lama bertemu dengan bekas luka baru.

Dani tahu benar ke arah mana mata Marc terfokus. Senyuman lelah berpadu dengan kecanggungan tidaklah merubah banyak hal. Tidak pula sapaan, “Halo.” yang pada akhirnya lolos dari bibirnya.

Ia mematahkan kedua selangkanya di Motegi, di sirkuit negara matahari terbit itulah ia terjatuh di tikungan 11. Ia dipaksa untuk melepas segalanya, dan kembali ke Barcelona tepat setelah kecelakaan tersebut terjadi. Di tempat yang sama di mana Marc berhasil mengamankan gelar kelimanya. Dia bangga atas dirinya sendiri, atas pencapaiannya, tetapi ia merasa luar biasa sedih untuk Dani.

Ia tak bisa membayangkan rasa sakit yang harus ia tanggung. Ia tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkannya tiap hari. Jika saja bukan karena jadwal sialan yang disusun Dorna dan HRC, ia mungkin punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dan meluangkan waktu untuk menemaninya menjalani operasi. Kekhawatiran itu sedikit memudar kala ia mendengar operasi yang dijalani rekan setimnya itu berjalan dengan sukses. Ia hanya perlu menemuinya secepat mungkin untuk memastikan keadaaannya, dan ia telah melakukan itu. Setibanya di El Prat, ia meminta Jose untuk membawa kopernya ke Cervera – untunglah pria itu bisa mengerti, sementara ia langsung memesan taksi menuju Sabadell.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Dan ia tahu ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia menariknya dalam pelukan panjang. “Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu.” _Dan aku hampir gila karenanya._

“Maaf aku melakukannya lagi.”

Marc menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menguasai dirinya sendiri untuk tak terlalu larut dalam suasana. “Selama kau baik-baik saja sekarang, aku tidak peduli.” Ia melepas pelukannya, lantas dengan hati-hati ia mengelus bekas luka baru di selangka Dani. “Tak ada satupun dari bekas lukamu yang bisa mengurangi rasa cintaku padamu, asal kau tahu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout-out untuk dia yang beberapa hari – atau beberaapa minggu – yang lalu bilang kangen Marci a.k.a @shlryn4, selamat harbolnas, kawan! Oke bercanda, selamat hari ulangtahun yang ke... 19, I guess? Selamat menikmati tahun terakhir di usia belasan <3 Hope you enjoy this one as well! :)
> 
> Dan untuk siapapun yang tidak enggan membaca fanfic ini hingga akhir, terima kasih^^ Happy holiday (and happy final tests) for you all!^^


End file.
